dc_abridgedfandomcom-20200216-history
Hal Jordan
Personality When first starting out as a hero, Green Lantern operated as a "lone, hotshot maverick" who constantly put his life in danger to prove that he was as brave as his father was. He struggled to follow orders, and his reckless nature often put others in jeopardy. During the formation of the Justice League however, Batman convinced Hal to work past his hotshot nature and take command. Since then, Green Lantern has operated with more control and leadership. Physical appearance To be added... History Origins When Hal Jordan was ten years old, his father died in front of him. Ever since that day, Hal strived to prove that he was as brave as his father was, even if it put himself and others in harm's way. Hal became the first human Green Lantern of Sector 2814 in 1999, by convincing the ring of the recently deceased Abin Sur that he was Batman. Formation of the Justice League One year after becoming Green Lantern, the Emerald Knight was on the hunt for Batman when he ran into a parademon. With the real Dark Knight's help, they were able to defeat the alien. Green Lantern convinced Batman to help him take down Superman, who had been on a rampage through multiple cities destroying businesses of foreign origins. Batman and Green Lantern tracked Superman back to Metropolis. Although Batman wanted to exercise caution, Green Lantern didn’t listen and blindly attacked the Man of Steel. Clark easily defeated Green Lantern and almost did in the Dark Knight as well, stopping only when Batman told him that he knew Superman's secret identity. The Man of Steel then used his x-ray vision to determine that Batman was Bruce Wayne. Hal was angered by this revelation, as he hated Bruce Wayne for buying Ferris Air and firing him. They were interrupted when Darkseid and his parademons invaded Earth, uniting the three against their common enemy (though Superman thought that the parademons were Chinese). The Flash, Wonder Woman, Cyborg and Captain Marvel all arrived separately to help deal with the chaos. Darkseid descended from his ship, declaring that all he wanted was Justin Timberlake. When Batman insisted that they would not allow Darkseid to kill anyone, he told them that he just wanted to enslave Justin Timberlake and have him forced to sing in a bird cage for him. The group refused to let this happen and engaged Darkseid, who defeated most of them with relative ease. Superman was knocked unconscious and picked up by parademons, who flew him to one of Darkseid’s ships. Batman decided to follow, disguised as a random civilian, to help free the Man of Steel. He appointed Green Lantern to lead the other heroes in Darkseid's defeat, but Hal doubted he could take charge. Having spent his life running headlong into danger, Hal didn't think he was capable of leadership. Batman convinced Hal that he didn't have anything to prove, to his father or anyone. With Batman's teachings in mind, Green Lantern regrouped with the rest of the heroes, and convinced them to fight beside him. Determining that their best chance of closing the portals was taking down Darkseid himself, Green Lantern instructed Cyborg to stay in the air and help scan for incoming parademons, Captain Marvel to draw Darkseid's attention and strike with the might of Shazam, Flash to go really, really ''fast and for Wonder Woman to "fuck him up." While things didn't exactly go according to plan, they were able to successfully take out both of Darkseid's eyes, disabling his Omega Beams. Batman freed Superman and used Motherbox technology to intervene on the ground. Cyborg was able to open a portal to Apokolips and, with the combined efforts of the League, they were able to send Darkseid back to his home planet, and repel his invasion fleet. As the dust settled, Green Lantern and the other heroes were booed by the citizens of Metropolis for the massive amount of property damage. In Washington D.C., the President presented the team as the “Justice League of America”, a name the team did not agree on, since Superman had told the President their team name without discussing it with the others. Nevertheless, they decided to keep the name anyway. While Green Lantern remarked that this was the first step to the world accepting them as their heroes, Batman noted that he still wanted to be feared, but agreed to allow the other heroes this privilege. Atlantean Invasion ''To be added... Legion of Doom Vandal Savage used the plans that Batman created to defeat the Justice League on each of its main members. Green Lantern's plan involved Hal failing to save Carol Ferris from a terrorist, a scenario designed to make him feel like a failure. Batman later found him, and revealed that the reason he had Hal fired from Ferris Air was that he was concerned Hal might kill himself in his quest to prove himself brave. But Batman told Hal that he had always been brave, and to remember his father's last words: "No Fear." Together with the rest of the Justice League, Green Lantern helped defeat most of the Legion of Doom. Crisis on Two Earths To be added... Powers and Abilities To be added... Appearances To be added... Quotes To be added... Trivia * Of the abridged Justice League, Hal is the only one who retains his original personality with a few minor tweeks for humor. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Good Category:Heroes Category:Green Lanern Corps Category:Justice League Members